Fuji's Blackmailing
by animedreams4ever
Summary: Sequel to Drama Teacher. Got the idea from a review, hope u like it, r&r plz! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Well, thanks for the reviews, and well, some of you didn't want this fanfic to end yet, and Ashuma Akura gave me an idea, why not write out a sequel of Fuji blackmailing? So, yeah, I thought it wouldn't be too bad, lol!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!!!

**Sequel:**

**Fuji's Blackmailing...**

_Two weeks passed since the horrid play.....and it was October 31st...Halloween...._

"Nya! It's Halloween!!!!" Eiji bounced up and down. He was thinking of all the candy and sugar that he'd be able to get, and was VERY hyper about it...

"Kikumaru-sempai, don't you think you're a bit too old to go trick-or-treating?" asked Ryoma, dully. He didn't think of going trick-or-treating at all....

"Nya, who says that I'm too old to go for trick-or-treating? Besides, nya, I'm not the only one! Oishi's going with me!!!"

The raven haired boy blinked, "Ara? I'm going with you?"

"Nya, of course!! Who said I was going alone?"

Oishi sweatdropped. He didn't remember anything of him saying that he would go with Eiji to go for trick-or-treating....

"Well, it is Halloween..." said Momo, "Hey, why not throw a Halloween party?? It'll be fun, we can all eat candy together,"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering. Fuji was the first to react.

"Not a bad idea. Let's have one," the smiling tensai smiled. For some weird reason, Ryoma had the slightest instinct that his sadistic upperclass freshman had something behind that smile of his...

"Ne, Fuji-sempai, you're not planning anything, are you?" Ryoma asked. He knew that he wouldn't get any answers, but it was worth an effort to ask...

"No, why would I?" Fuji answered innocently. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Well, the whole Halloween party doesn't sound too bad. Sure, let's have one," said Oishi, "Anyone else?"

"Me, me, me!!" Eiji bounced up and down.

"I'm in," said Momo.

"Same here," said Fuji.

"I'll come, too," said Taka.

"I-data...." said Inui.

The only ones left were Kaidoh, Ryoma, and Tezuka. Kaidoh hissed. "Sounds boring....". Ryoma nodded. Tezuka said nothing.

"Nya, O'chibi!! You've got to come!!!"

"Who says I have to?"

"I said so!!" The redhead pouted cutely. Ryoma now realized why Oishi couldn't stand up to Eiji sometimes...if Eiji ever decided to give a little cute puppy look, whatever protests you have against him just melt away....still Ryoma wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Echizen, just come! Or else....or else I'll have Sakuno and Tomoka come over, too!!"

"Go ahead, I won't come anyhow,"

"Ne, Echizen, why don't you come?" The smiling tensai's smile twisted a bit, "Come to the Halloween party,"

Ryoma gulped. Fuji's expression hadn't changed, smiling as ever, but somehow, his voice had sent the shivers down his back.

"....Fine...." Ryoma gave in.

"Oi, mamushi, too scared to come to a Halloween party?" called Momo.

"You're the one who's scared!!" Kaidoh hissed back.

"Tezuka?" asked Oishi. Tezuka looked at his fuku-bucho. He sighed. "Hn, I'll come," he said.

"Then it's settled!! We're all going to the Halloween party tonight!!!"

Fuji had volunteered to use his house as the place for the party. His older sister was going to be gone, and so were his parents. Only Yuuta would be there (A/N: I have an affection for Yuuta...ne!). Directions to Fuji's house were passed out, and they were all to come to Fuji's house at 6 PM sharp....

_5:45 PM at Fuji Residence..._

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?" screamed Yuuta.

"Ne, Yuuta, calm down,"

"Why did you volunteer your house for the Halloween party!?!?!?" Yuuta scowled. Baka aniki!!! Why did his stupid brother do such a thing!?

"It's just a Halloween Party, Yuuta. Now hurry up and get into a costume,"

"I don't have a costume...and you can't make me wear one!"

"Nonsense, Yuuta, you've still got your last year's costume don't you? The one you had when you were a first year,"

Yuuta blushed. "No way am I going to ever put on that stupid costume!! Besides, you were the one who made me wear one last year!!!"

"That costume wasn't stupid, it actually looked pretty cute on you. Now, go into the dressing room!! It's nearly 6:00!!"

Yuuta tried to protest, but before he could do anything, his aniki had pushed him into the dressing room and shoved the costume into his hands. "I'm not letting you out until you put that costume on, Yuuta!!" called Fuji, "I promise, it doesn't look bad!!"

"Maybe to you..." grumbled Yuuta. He reluctantly put the costume on...

_6:00..._

Ryoma didn't even know why he was coming to the stupid Halloween party. The thing that puzzled him the most was why Eiji and Momo had come to his house to drag him out...Oishi was in the back.

Ding-dong.....Fuji opened the door. He was dressed as a cowboy (A/N: I got that idea cause I was flipping through several magazines, and this kid looked kinda like Fuji and was dressed as a cowboy, so haha). "Ne, come in,"

Eiji was dressed up as a black cat, washable paint was on his face, representing whiskers. He also had a tail....not to mention to little ears placed on his head. Momo was dressed as a fighter, and he was in a weird-looking gi (fighter's outfit). Oishi didn't wear any costume, for he said that he didn't have one...Ryoma wasn't wearing any costume either.

Ryoma stared at Fuji. For some reason, Fuji seemed to only have eyes for Ryoma, followed with a mischievious smile....what on earth was he planning...

"Nya, Fuji, where's your little brother?" asked Eiji.

"Oh, Yuuta, come out here!!" called Fuji.

"NO!!!" yelled Yuuta.

Fuji turned to his guests, "Ne, he's just shy. Let's go upstairs and get Yuuta,". They all went upstairs...

Ryoma blinked. Was it just him, or was Fuji whispering something to Eiji when they were running upstairs? And it kinda looked like Eiji was whispering something to Momo....Momo had this evil grin on....Ryoma gulped. Hopefully, nothing would happen....

_Upstairs..._

"Yuuta, you look fine!!" said Fuji.

"Shut up!!" Yuuta was blushing hard. He was dressed in a mouse's costume....with big adorable little ears on his head and a tail...it was gray suit, but really, Yuuta looked quite cute (A/N: I had to....I couldn't resist). Finally aggravated by his aniki, Yuuta went into his room and slammed the door.

Ryoma was sitting on the couch. "Fuji-sempai sure is evil towards his little brother..." he thought, "Not that I care...". Ryoma glanced about the room. What on earth was Fuji holding? Ryoma looked closley....a...pink dress??

Oishi noticed it too. "Ne, Fuji, what's that for?" he asked.

"Well...since Echizen doesn't have a costume..." Fuji didn't have to finish. Ryoma, having heard that statement, ran towards the door. Momo and Eiji tackled him down.

"Lemme go!!" he screeched.

"Nya, you don't have a costume, o'chibi!! Fuji has one for you!!" Eiji seemed rather happy....

"I don't care!! I'm not wearing a skirt!!!"

"Echizen, if I were you, I'd put it on....you wouldn't want the pictures of you in the school play holding Sakuno-chan spread everywhere, would you?" Fuji asked.

Damn....Ryoma had forgotten about the blackmail pictures....He scowled. So that's what Fuji was planning all along...

"Um, Fuji, I don't think you should..." started Oishi.

"Nya, Oishi, it's okay!! The dress isn't going to kill O'chibi!! We're just dressing him up!" said Eiji.

"But-"

Eiji pouted, "Pleeasseeee????" Oishi didn't have the heart to say so. He sighed. "Fine...but don't go too far..."

Momo and Eiji had taken hold of Ryoma's legs and arms, forbidding him to go anywhere. Fuji had taken out his sister's make-up kit and the dress with accessories. "Let the dress-up begin," he mumured evilly....

_Downstairs...._

By that time, the other Seigaku regulars had already arrived. Yuuta was the one who opened the door for them. As soon as they were in, Yuuta ran off once again.

"Ara? Yuuta's dressed up as a mouse? I-data..." said Inui. He was dressed up as a scientist with red paint all over his lab suit. Taka simply took his apron from his dad's sushi shop, symbolizing that he was a chef. Kaidoh and Tezuka had refused to put any costume on.

"Where are the others?" asked Taka.

"Oi, Taka!!" It was Momo, "We'll be right down, just hang on!!!"

_Upstairs...._

"Get that thing away from me!!!" Ryoma screeched. Eiji had grabbed onto him, not letting him go, but Ryoma was putting up quite a fight, so Momo had to come and help Eiji hold Ryoma down. Oishi sat on the couch, not knowing what to do. Should he go and help Echizen free? Or should he just mind his own business??

Fuji had somehow managed to put the little girl's dress on Ryoma. It was pink with frilly little white laces on the bottom and a bow on the back. It was PINK!!! Pink was the color that Ryoma had sworn NEVER EVER to wear....Not to mention that the skirt ended only above his knees....Ryoma also refused to look down, for Fuji had pulled socks on his feet with the same disgusting little laces on it. He also had put little girl's shoes on him, the ones that were buckled with a little PINK flower....At this instant, Ryoma had really looked like a girl....(A/N: How adorable, haha!!! lmao)

Fuji was trying to put some lip gloss on Ryoma. "Stay still, Echizen," and Fuji tried once again. "Hold him tighter, Eiji!!"

"Nya, I'm trying...." Ryoma scowled and twisted his head away from the horrifying lip gloss. He didn't know what happened, but Fuji had somehow spread the lip gloss on him...That disgusting slimy spread of lip gloss was now on his lips.....

Not wasting another moment, Fuji reached into his sister's make-up kit and took out the mascara. "You're going to have to stay very still, Echizen..." warned Fuji.

"You WILL NOT put that on me!!! That'll blind me!!!"

"Only if you continue wriggling around. It's not like I use this stuff, or else I'd be finished with you right now," said Fuji.

Ryoma cursed Fuji...and Eiji...and Momo....he had considered on Oishi, but cursed him anyways, for he had been too weak to stop any of them..."And I thought he had earned the title of Seigaku's Mama...." Ryoma thought rudely.

"Finished," said Fuji. Eiji and Momo finally let go. Ryoma hated himself.....he wished if someone would kill him so that way he'd be out of this disgrace....

"Don't even think of taking the dress off or any of your costume, Echizen. I've still got those blackmail pictures," said Fuji. Ryoma scowled. If only Fuji hadn't had those blackmail pictures.....

_Downstairs..._

"What's taking them so long?" wondered Taka. Just when all of them were about to give up on waiting, the other regulars came out.

"We're finished!! And look who's here!!" Momo and Eiji pushed Ryoma forward.

Silence....

The other regulars were shocked at what had happened to Ryoma. Taka was gaping. Inui dropped his pencil. Kaidoh was just as shocked at Taka. Tezuka had no expression and pretended not to notice, but seriously, the fact that Echizen was now dressed as a girl....

"What're you all looking at?" snapped Ryoma.

"Nya, that's not nice," said Eiji.

_Click Flash_

Ryoma groaned. Once again, he'd forgotten about Fuji. Fuji had a camera in his hands. "There, another picture," said Fuji.

Ryoma's temper boiled. Ok, this has just gone WAY too far....First, the stupid old man had taken pictures of him, and so did Fuji, but now Fuji had dressed him up and NOW HE TOOK A PICTURE!?

"Gimme!!" and Ryoma chased after Fuji.

All of the other regulars sweatdropped. Okay, the whole Halloween party was just as big of a shock as the Drama lesson....

Author's notes: Whew!! Sorry, I guess I got carried away with this fanfiction XD This would be the official ending of this story, hehe. Fuji's evil....ne, but I think Ryoma dressed up as a girl isn't too bad....I think it's kinda cute, haha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, though I would love to, XD erm...well, originally, I never even thought of continuing this story on to a second chapter, but since there were several reviews asking for a second chapter about the evil blackmailing that was happening....I thought, why not? So, I decided to give the second chapter a shot, since I seriously had no idea on what to write out, but then again, I got one of my ideas from my reviewers:

From Koori no Tenshi:

HUH? U're ending this? I was still thinking tt e next chapter was abt blackmailing Tezuka. After all Fuji still got e pics. But anyway I dun think buchou is tt easy to blackmail. Lolz... hopefully u can write more! I really enjoy ur fic!

Thanks for the idea!!! I'll think of something....if this chapter stinks, well, I guess I just couldn't pull this chapter off, since it IS pretty hard to even manage to blackmail the captain....hmmm...or maybe not...haha, enjoy!!! R&R!!!

Fuji's Blackmailing: Ch.2

_Time passed since the play had occurred and Ryoma still hasn't gotten the blackmail pictures from Fuji...they did reach a promise, saying that neither of them would say anything about the pictures...It is now November..._

The Seigaku tennis team members were walking home.

"Nya, It's COLD!!!" sneezed Eiji. The weather had taken a drastic change and now, the wind was chilly.

"Be careful, make sure you don't catch a cold, Eiji," said Oishi. The Mother of Seigaku still hadn't lost his concern over the team...

"Hey, there's snow," said Momo. He poked the snow with his shoe, "Hey, it's pretty clean!"

"Ssss..." said Kaidoh.

"What, got a problem with the snow?" demanded Momo.

"Ssss...who ever cares?" Kaidoh retorted.

"....Shut up, Mamushi!" and Momo grabbed a bit of snow, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at Kaidoh.

Splat...

Everyone was silent. Kaidoh reached up to his face and touched the snow. He popped a nerve. "Stupid Momo, take this!" and Kaidoh threw a snowball at him. Momo ducked.

"Ha! You missed!!"

Well, actually, Kaidoh didn't miss. He missed Momo, but he had hit Inui-sempai instead, who was writing down some stuff in that famous little green notebook of his.

"I-inui-sempai..."stammered Kaidoh. His face was all red for hitting a sempai with a snowball.

"......" Inui wiped the snow away from his glasses (dang it, he didn't take off his glasses). Silently, he put his book away along with his green pencil.

"What's Inui-sempai up to?" wondered Ryoma.

"Luckily, that didn't hurt," mumured Inui. He picked up a snowball and threw it at Kaidoh. Kaidoh ducked just in time, so the snowball hit Ryoma instead.

"O'Chibi!!" said Eiji, "You okay?"

Ryoma glared at Eiji slightly. Oh, he was okay, but the snowball was wet...and now it was all over his face...

"Sorry, Echizen, I meant to hit Kaidoh," said Inui.

Ryoma said nothing. He quickly picked up another snowball and threw it. Inui got hit once again. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Eh, Inui, you really have zero dodging skills don't you?" asked Fuji. His grin was rather mischievious.

"Fuji, don't just stand there. We'll all get sick if we continue this snowball fight," Oishi lent a hand to Inui to help him stand up.

"Oishi,"

"What, Eiji?" Oishi turned around.

SMACK! A snowball hit Oishi dead in the face.

"Nanjaroh Hoi Hoi!!!" yelled Eiji, "Nya, quit worrying about other people getting sick, Oishi! Have some fun! It's winter!" Eiji threw another snowball at Oishi.

"Eiji..."Oishi shook his head. He took up a snowball, "Eiji, you are going down!!" and Oishi began to chase after Eiji.

All of the others began to throw snowballs around. Only Tezuka wasn't. His expressions remained emotionless (have some expression, will ya?). Fuji noticed.

"Ara? Tezuka, why not join in the fun?" asked Fuji.

"There's nothing fun on that," said Tezuka, "I'm going home," and Tezuka left.

Fuji was left there. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

_Next Day..._

All of the school was in an assembly...what on earth was it about?

"Ahem!" the principal cleared his throat. The audience grew silent, "There, that's more like it. Now, I'm here to discuss something with you students,"

Everyone wondered what it was.

"This year will be the first in which we shall have a small social event....well, it wouldn't be considered small, but basically, it's a dance...a school dance. And it'll be called the Winter Wonderland Dance,"

The last statement left everyone silent. A dance? A school dance?

"Everyone is invited. I expect to see several _couples_ together..." said the principal, "I know you're all wondering why we're having this event all of a sudden. The truth is, we thought it would be a little present for you people because of this semester's exams. Some were really awful....but on average, our school was elevated once more because of the wonderful exams' scores. As a result, we decided that a school dance would be quite a reward on Friday, since you'll have 2 weeks free,"

"There, that's all I have to say. I want to see the school's dance floor filled," said the principal, "Dismissed,"

All of the students left.

_Tennis practice..._

All of the tennis members were rather...well, surprised at what the principal had said. Seigaku was known for its tennis playing skills, but no one had ever expected that the principal had decided to call on a school dance...They were just well, speechless.

All except Fuji...he seemed to have something going on in his head....

Author's notes: I guess i made this chapter just a little drabbling....you'll see soon I guess, somethign with Tezuka about hte school dance, MWAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis, sadly…Lol, sorry for the late update, but I had been under studying so yeah…not to mention that I was having lots of fun reading other fanfictions and downloading some of the songs from prince of tennis, hehehe

**Fuji's Blackmailing**

**Chapter 3**

Fuji's smile was suspiciously wide today, for some reason.

Tezuka shifted uneasily in his chair. He knew Fuji for three years already, and when his smile was wider than usual, well, that meant that he was up to something. And whatever it was, it sure wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Kunimitsu," said the teacher. Tezuka snapped out of his trance, "Please read the following passage,"

Tezuka silently stood up and started to read the passage. At least that was something to keep his mind occupied. Whatever Fuji was up to, he really did not want to think about it.

_Tennis Practice over (I admit, I got lazy...so yeah, XDDD)_

"Momo-sempai," Ryoma stood in front of Momo.

"What?"

"Want to go to the burger joint?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay. Last one there has to pay!" And with that, Ryoma ran off.

"Hey! Echizen, you brat!!! Come back here!!! That wasn't fair!!!" Momo yelled, "I'm not even dressed yet!!!"

"That's your problem!!" Ryoma yelled back with a smirk on his face. He continued to run down the street to the burger joint. There's no way he'd be paying today.

Fuji laughed as he saw Momo running out of the tennis locker room, buttoning his shirt hastily. Really, there was no chance that Momo could manage to get to the burger joint before Echizen could. Echizen may be small, but he's pretty quick. Fuji looked around. Now, where could Tezuka be?

He walked around the tennis locker room. There was Tezuka, walking down the sidewalk. Fuji fought an urge to laugh. Really, Tezuka thought way too little of things. How could he possibly be so unconscious of what was going to happen? Or about to happen?

"Fuji, quit following me," said Tezuka without looking back.

"Ara? You noticed me already?" asked Fuji. He smiled.

Tezuka gritted his teeth as he looked at Fuji. Obviously, he was right that the smiling tensai was up to something. Well, too bad, Fuji, he thought, That smile that you use to throw off people won't work on me.

"What are you up to now, Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"You noticed it already, didn't you?" said Fuji, with a mischievious smile. Tezuka sure knew how to read his mind sometimes, he thought.

"Just get to it," snapped Tezuka.

"Might as well. It's no use hiding it anymore," said Fuji, "You know, Tezuka, I was wondering...about the school dance...The Winter Wonderland..."

Tezuka stayed silent.

"I was wondering....would you go? You know, with a date?" asked Fuji. His smile became more mischievious than ever.

"Fuji, you know that I don't bother going to these things," said Tezuka, flatly, "And you can't make me go anyhow,"

"Really?"

Tezuka paused for a moment. What did Fuji mean by "Really?"? Could Fuji possibly have some way? Tezuka shook his head. No, he couldn't. Just couldn't.

"What do you mean by that?" Tezuka asked.

"You know...I still have those pictures of you with Sakuno in your arms..."said Fuji. Oh, he was just so evil, wasn't he?

Tezuka's eyes widened. No way......he didn't!! "I thought I told you to throw them away," he said.

"No, I just ran the 30 laps like you told me to if I didn't throw them away. That meant that I could still keep them, eh?"

"...." Tezuka glared at the smiling tensai. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that Fuji would keep those pictures at nearly whatever cost. He scowled.

"You won't dare do such a thing, Fuji..." hissed Tezuka.

"If you don't go to the dance, I will," said Fuji.

Tezuka thought about the whole situation. If he went to the dance, his reputation would be shattered. His parents would be delighted to see that he was finally attending several social meetings with others, but what did he care? He didn't like girls, nor was he interested in finding one to be his girlfriend. Fuji was pushing him to his limits.

"So what's it going to be, Tezuka? Go to the dance? Or would you rather have those pictures spread throughout the school?" asked Fuji.

"...what's the catch in this?" asked Tezuka.

"Just go to the dance with a certain girl...." said Fuji.

"With who?"

"Sakuno-chan,"

The answer nearly knocked Tezuka head over heels. So this was what Fuji was planning....kuso....how could he have allowed this to happen!?

"So, will you go to the dance, Tezuka?" asked Fuji, "It's simple. Just go to the dance, have a small dance with Sakuno, and you can get out of there as soon as possible. Agreed? Or I can always just give this to Shiba..."

Shiba? The disgusting woman who was the photographer for that magazine? Oh no...anything but having those pictures published in public......

"...fine...." Tezuka finally let in. Baka, he told himself, you let this happen because you were careless!! You should have seen that those pictures were burned!!!!

"On one condition," his voice said. Fuji smiled. He knew that Tezuka wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Which is?"

"Those pictures will either be kept or burned. Anyone sees those and you'll be running laps until you graduate!!" he barked at Fuji. He should have said that if anyone knew about this but he knew that it was impossible, since all of the tennis members and nearly everyone at the school would know...

Simple enough, thought Fuji. He could do that, "Sure," he said, "You keep your part of the deal and I'll keep mine,"

"...hn..."and with that, Tezuka left.

Fuji was satisfied. Now, all he had to do was break the new to Sakuno-chan. There was simply no way she could refuse. Kohai were supposed to do what their senpais requested. It was dirty trick, but he had to. Besides, won't Tomoka-chan help along? It all fit perfectly...

**Author's notes: Well, how was it? XD sorry if Tezuka was a bit OOC, I completely suck at writing Tezuka's personality...he's just so cold and quiet!!! Read and review, please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Eck, sorry for the late update!!! I was really tired plus my semester math exams were coming up so I had to study. Anyways, since it's finally Winter Break…..time for me to continue!!

Fuji's Blackmailing: Chapter 4

_Last period of the day.....Sakuno and Tomoka's class..._

"Who could have possibly dropped that note in my locker?" wondered Sakuno, "Especially since Tomoka got the same note..." Sakuno was puzzled. This morning, when she was fiddling around with her locker, she noticed that there was a piece of paper sitting on top of her books. She opened it and it said, "Come to the tennis grounds as soon as school is over,". Who would ask her to go to the tennis grounds? The even more shocking fact was that Tomoka got a note that said exactly the same thing. Who would possibly want anything with them?

A piece of paper pegged Sakuno's head. She turned around. Tomoka was looking at her, motioning her to open the note. Cautiously, making sure the teacher wasn't looking, Sakuno opened up the note.

_"Get ready to bust out of class the instant the bell rings, girl!! I'm dying to know who it is that sent us that note!!"_

Sakuno sweatdropped. So, Tomoka was also as puzzled as her. She scribbled on the piece of paper before the teacher could catch her.

_"Okay. But do we really need to run out of class in such a hurry???"_

Glancing at the teacher, Sakuno tossed the piece of paper back at Tomoka. Few moments later, Tomoka threw it back.

_"Of course!! I don't want to wait any longer! As soon as that freaking bell rings, we're outta here!!"_

The bell rang as soon as Sakuno read the note. Tomoka whisked over to her and dragged her out of the classroom, stampeding over anyone that was in her way.

_On the tennis grounds....._

Fuji was leaning against the wired fence of the tennis courts. He silently laughed. He had written two identical notes and slipped them into Sakuno and Tomoka's lockers before class started. The two girls were probably already racing down here to find who their 'mysterious messanger' was.

He looked up. Ah, there they were. He waved. Tomoka's jaw dropped.

"Fuji-sempai!? You sent us that note!?" she asked.

"Yes," said Fuji.

"Why?? I don't think we could do anything..."

"Actually, I was asking you twoto do a favor..."

Tomoka blinked. A favor? Of what?

"You two know about the whole dance that this school is having, right?" asked Fuji.

Sakuno and Tomoka nodded.

"Well...I was wondering...Sakuno, would you be willing to go to the dance?"

At that last statement, both Sakuno and Tomoka's eyes went wide. Tomoka's mind was already clicking.

"Oh my god, Fuji-sempai!!! Are you asking Sakuno to go to the dance with you!?" She hollered.

Sakuno blushed furiously. "Tomoka!! Not that loud!!!"

"Eh? No, no, you misunderstood," said Fuji.

"I did? Oh....gomen-nasai,"

"Saa, anyways, as I was saying, Sakuno are you willing to go?"

"Um...what do you mean?"

"Well, Tezuka is going.....so I was wondering if you would go with---"

Fuji didn't have to finish his statement. Tomoka immediately understood the whole thing. Sakuno turned 10 shades redder.

"You want Sakuno to go with the bucho, right Fuji-sempai?? Am I right????" asked Tomoka.

"Hai,"

Tomoka squealed in delight. She turned to Sakuno, "Sakuno, you've just got to go!!! Go go go!!!" then she remembered something. She turned back to Fuji, "Um, Fuji-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"How come the bucho is going? I don't think he would be the person to go anyways,"

"Oh...a little...persuasion...." said Fuji. His smile became mischievious, "So, Sakuno-chan, will you go?"

"I.....I don't think..." Sakuno couldn't finish her statement. Tomoka immediately cut her off, saying that this was only once in a lifetime chance, to dance with the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ryoma could wait, she said, since he was reserved. Maybe, she even said, Ryoma would get jealous and then Sakuno will have him.

Tomoka went on and on and on until Fuji cleared his throat.

"Ahem," he said, "So I take this as a yes?"

Sakuno was completely overwhelmed by Tomoka. Why oh why was she so shy????? Tomoka answered for her, "Yes!!! She will!!!!!"

"Then it's settled. Thanks, Sakuno-chan, Tomoka-chan," and Fuji walked off with a victorious grin on his lips. Sorry about that, Sakuno, he thought, But this is also something that I can't bare to miss. Ryoma'll go, definitely. Tezuka has no choice. I'd like to see what happens...

Author's notes: Oh..did this one in a hurry......Fuji's so evil...hope i didn't bash him.....XDDDD r&r!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Last chapter was really bad….did it in a hurry….hopefully, this one will be a lot better…

**Fuji's Blackmailing: Chapter 5**

"Nya, Fuji!? How could you do such a thing??" asked Eiji.

Fuji grinned. Oh yes, he could do such a thing...

"Fuji, I don't think that was really necessary...I mean, won't bucho get angry?" said Oishi.

"Ara? Oishi, I don't think he will. He's got nothing that he can put up against me," said Fuji, "While on the other hand, I do," he thought.

"Fuji-sempai, even if you did, I don't think bucho would go..." said Momo.

"He has to, cause if he doesn't show up that day, those pictures of him and Sakuno will be all over the public,"

"Fuji-sempai, you're being mean to Ryuzaki. She's got nothing to do with the whole situation, yet you drag her into something with bucho," said Ryoma.

"Nya, O'chibi's right," said Eiji.

"Ara? Echizen, I didn't know you cared about Sakuno-chan," teased Fuji.

"I do not!" snapped Ryoma. The one thing that bothered him the most about Fuji was that Fuji was always poking around into other people's business and thoughts. Ryoma hated that, since you never knew what Fuji was going to plan...

"Oh, what's this? Ryoma's getting jealous, eh?" Momo joined in. Ryoma glared at him. Why did he have to team up with Fuji!? Ryuzaki was nothing to him! Just the granddaughter of Coach Ryuzaki!! Why did they always have to bother him with the ideas of her and Ryoma together!? It just wasn't going to happen!!!! (A/N: really, Ryoma? Mehehe...)

"I think it's not too bad if we had Sakuno and Ryoma together," said Taka. Oh, great, another one who joined in...

"Bucho dancing with Sakuno-chan....Ryoma jealous...I-data..." said Inui. Ryoma glared at him.

"Nya, O'Chibi, dance with her at the dance!!" said Eiji.

"Bucho's doing that!!!" retorted Ryoma.

"So? You can dance with her afterwards, nya!"

"I will not!"

SLAM!! The door slammed open. Tezuka was standing there, once again, his eyebrow twitching and his eyes narrowed. It was almost like as if he had heard the whole conversation....All of the regulars except Fuji gulped. After being with their captain for quite a while, they learned his body language:

Eyes narrowed equals annoyed.

Eyebrow twitching equals frustrated.

Eyes narrowed plus eyebrow twitching equals frustrated AND annoyed which meant only one thing: DOOM.

"All of you can run 100 laps as soon as you step out of this tennis court. If you don't do it in less then 15 minutes, you're drinking the penal tea," Tezuka's voice sent a shiver down the regulars' spines. Inui, however, had the nerve to ask one question.

"Ara? Bucho, you're letting me use the penal-tea?" asked Inui.

"You're drinking it, too, if you don't finish your laps in 15 minutes!" barked Tezuka.

All of them sweatdropped and ran out the door...

_Tezuka's thoughts..._

It was just plain stupid. Stupid! Tezuka cursed himself for letting him be so careless for the thousandth time. He could not believe that he had let Fuji blackmail him that easily. He was just so careless. He had grown too comfortable and used to the regulars that he had forgotten about Fuji's hidden intentions behind that smile of his. Tezuka was terribly irritated. He had considered just barging into the locker rooms when none of the regulars came out, but he had hesitated when he heard Kikumaru talking. He listenedat the door. He grew even more irritated with every comment that the regulars were making. Finally, he couldn't stand it and he slammed the door open, giving them their consequences for talking behind the captain's back.

He sighed. He was a fool to have let Fuji blackmail him...And there was nothing else he could do about it. Even if he wanted to break into Fuji's house and steal those pictures, he knew that Fuji had those blackmailing pictures hidden SOMEWHERE that not even the world's best puzzle-solver would find it. He had no choice. He would just HAVE to go to the dance...

Author's notes: Is Tezuka admitting defeat???? NOOOO!!!!!! hope i didn't bash him....and i hope tezuka wasn't OOC....Read and review, please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Eh, thanks for the reviews!!!! Getting rather distracted lately…I've been listening to wayyy too many Prince of Tennis songs, hehe…

**Fuji's Blackmailing Chapter 6**

_Ring, ring, ring...._

Fuji raised up a hand to shut the alarm clock up. He got up from his bed. He looked at the calendar. He grinned. Oh yes, today was finally it.....Finally, the day of the dance was here....

Fuji went downstairs to the kitchen. Yumiko was already there, cooking breakfast. Yuuta was sleepily rubbing his eyes behind his aniki. His mother was helping Yumiko prepare the meal.

Fuji sat down at the table. Yumiko passed him his plate, "Ara? Syusuke, something exciting today?". Fuji looked at his sister. Nee-san must have noticed something different.

"Saa...I don't think so," he answered.

"Can't hide anything from me, Syusuke," Yumiko persisted on, "What exactly is going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, really," said Fuji. He wasn't going to let his family members know about his plans for tonight. He quickly ate his breakfast and ran to the door with his backpack and tennis bag. Stepping into his shoes, he ran to the door, "I'm off!!" he called. Fuji ran out of the door.

Yumiko shook her head, "He is seriously up to something, I just know it," she said.

"Nee-san, how do you know?" asked Yuuta.

"....Let's just say that's it's an instinct..."

"I really need to move out of this house...aniki scares me sometimes..."thought Yuuta.

_Seigaku..._

"Fuji!!!" the tensai turned around. A bouncy redhead came bounding towards at him.

"Hey, Eiji," said Fuji. His cool demeanor made Eiji a bit confused.

"Nya, Fuji, you're not worried?" asked the cat-like redhead.

"Worried? About what?"

"You're blackmailing bucho....aren't you afraid of what the bucho will plan later on for you? I mean, he is bucho..."

"Maa, Eiji, you're thinking too much. Tezuka can't blackmail me anyhow. I, on the other hand, can,"

"Nya, what makes you so sure?"

"I just am," said Fuji. His smile grew a bit wider. Of course he was sure. Otherwise, why would he be doing this to Tezuka? The bell began to ring. They all rushed into the building.

_Tezuka's point of view..._

Tezuka was extremely irritated today. Several things were bothering him. First off, he was continuously reminded of the fact that he had to go to the dance tonight. Second, Fuji's smile was seriously pushing him to his limits. Fuji's smile was once again, wider than usual. That meant that he was plotting something and whatever the plot was, it wasn't going to be good.

_Bonk!_

Tezuka grounded his teeth. This was another reason why he was so darn pissed off today. He was being pegged by crumpled pieces of paper....by Fuji!!!!! Everytime the teacher wasn't looking, he was hit by a stupid piece of paper! They were taking a test, so Fuji wasn't afraid of getting caught.

_Bonk!_

"Fuji...I swear...throw another piece of paper at me and you'll find yourself regretting that you even did such a thing to me!!" he thought furiously.

_Bonk! _The tensai had unsually aim.....he always hit Tezuka on the head, bulls-eye.

_Oishi's point of view..._

"Fuji!! Stop throwing paper balls at bucho!!" he hissed as quietly as possible, "You'll get him mad!!" Fuji glanced at him, smiled, and continued to peg Tezuka with the flying paper bombs.

"He's going to be in for it when bucho's over with this blackmail..." thought Oishi.

_Tennis practice....._

"Nya! Who's going to the dance tonight??" asked Eiji.

"I am!!!" nearly all of the tennis regulars said at the same time. All except Ryoma, Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Oishi.

"Ara? Tezuka, you're not going? I thought you said you would," teased Fuji.

"Hn..." and Tezuka went out the door. Of course he was coming. He had no choice.

"O'chibi, you're coming!!" said Eiji.

"Why should I?" snapped Ryoma.

"Because," said Momo, "your precious girlfriend is going to dance with bucho!! You wouldn't want her falling for the bucho, eh?"

"Shut up," Ryoma scowled. Ever since the day they had found out that Fuji had blackmailied the captain, the entire tennis team was bothering him about Sakuno, "I'm not going and that's final!"

"Echizen," said Fuji. Shoot, he had forgotten about Fuji once again! "Better come and dance with Sakuno-chan. You wouldn't want those pictures of you and her in the public, would you?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Be there at the dance, Echizen,"

"Fuji, I don't think that your blackmailing is necessary," said Oishi, "Echizen can come or not if he wants. Besides, you were pegging Tezuka with paper balls,"

"It's not as bad as you think," said Fuji.

"Come on, Oishi, nya! come to the dance!" said Eiji, "Please?????" With that cute little pouting face that eiji had, there was no chance that Oishi could refuse.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Oi, mamushi, coming or not?" asked Momo, "unless if you're just too scared to go,"

"Who said I'm scared? You're the one who's scared to go," hissed Kaidoh.

"Then it's settled. We'll all go to the dance!" said Fuji.

Now, all they had to do was to just wait until tonight....7:00.....the dance would officially start....so would the blackmailing pictures....

Author's notes: Alright, the dance will be next chapter, XDDD i would have put it in this chapter, but i guess....i drabbled a bit, didn't i? gomen!!!! read and review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…

Waiiii, thanks for all those reviews!!!! I was soo happy when I found that I had reviews for this story!!!!

Risa-chan: Poor Poor Buchou... I seriously hope you do a sequel to this where Fuji gets blackmailed instead... that would be VERY interesting... lol... paper balls... poor Tezuka... and Ryoma... he got blackmailed as well... lol... keep writing nya!! -

Haha, sure, I'll think about that!!! It'll be fun seeing the complete opposite happening, haha!!

Royale: Haha...Fuji just runs them all around in circles with his blackmail, doesn't he? Each event is new fodder for his camera...::rolls eyes:: The plot's moving along quite nicely - I like it. . Can't wait 'til the dance...Sakuno's getting a lot of attention, isn't she? .;;/-.-;;

Waiii, thanks for the review!!! Lolz, hope you like this chapter!!! Sakuno, yes, she's getting the attention, eh?

Kagomegirl21: this is such a hilarious story if its gonna be yaoi PLz put momo with ryoma and the goldenpair of course together it would make such a fun black mail to get some of the team mates in pics dancing wit eachother plz no sakunoryo

Erm…I'm not so sure about writing yaoi…cause I myself am not a fan of yaoi…sakunoryo, well, I dun like this pairing too much either, but I just thought it would be fun to put into the story, heh-heh. But you've got a point, it would be rather fun to get some blackmail pictures on them…

RuByMoOn17: y is Sakuno gonna dance wif TEZUKA??! Huggles Tezuka "poor u"

I was kinda afraid that fans of Tezuka were going to kill me at the fact that I had Sakuno dance with him…;;; well…I guess next time, I better not put him up with some other girl, eh?

Thanks for all those reviews!!!!!!!! And now, the start of the dance….mehehehehe…

**Fuji's Blackmailing: Chapter 7**

"Ohhhhhh, I'm so happy!!!!" Tezuka stared at his mother with a look that said, "Don't even go there.....". He was about to leave without explaining why when his mother caught him at the door. She demanded an answer since it was about to be 7 o' clock. Having no choice, Tezuka told his mother where he was going. At the end of the answer, she broke into a hysterical fit of screams.

"This is just perfect, too perfect!!!!" cried his mother, "Finally, Kuni-chan, you're finally going to more social matters at your school!!!! Are you going to dance with a date, perhaps? Are you? Are you??"

Tezuka ground his teeth. Holding back a yell, he said, "No,". That was the truth, wasn't it? He didn't want to go to the dance...Fuji had forced him to go....

Aggravated by his mother, Tezuka stepped into his shoes and went out the door...

_6:45 PM....Seigaku's school grounds..._

"15 more minutes until the school dance starts," said Fuji, "Tezuka should be arriving anytime sooner..."

"Fuji...do you really think you should be doing this?" asked Oishi.

"Why not? It's also to help Tezuka, isn't it? I mean, he's so cold towards others. A little social activity won't hurt him," said Fuji, with a smile that was already twisting into an evil one.

"Actually it can..." thought Oishi.

"Nya! O'Chibi's not here, yet, either!" said Eiji. All of the regulars were here except for Ryoma and Tezuka. The sky was beginning to darken into a black night, and those two still hadn't arrived.

"Kuso(A/NL:shit in japanese).....why the hell do I have to come to this fucking dance....damnit....."

A moment of barely audible cursing caught the regulars' ears. They all turned around. Ryoma was grudgingly dragging his feet towards the other tennis members. He was in a terrible mood, also...

"Oi, Echizen, cursing's not very polite," said Momo, "Especially when you've gota dance coming up," he added, with a teasing tone in his voice. Inui also noted in his notebook that Ryoma was seriously pissed off.

"Shut the hell up," snapped Ryoma.

"Is that how you treat your sempai!?" retorted Momo. The two were about to start fighting, and would have if Oishi didn't intercept between them. Taka held back Momo while Eiji held back Ryoma.

"Well, that's one person who showed up....now where's the other....Tezuka still hasn't arrived..." Fuji checked his watch. 6:49 PM, it said, "Tezuka had better not bail," thoguht Fuji, "Those blackmail pictures will go to Shiba if he doesn't show up..."

A quiet step interrupted the regulars. There was Tezuka. He was just about as pissed off as Ryoma...maybe even more, but his face didn't show any of it.

"Oh, there you are, bucho," said Momo. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hn..." Tezuka seriously wanted to just run and get out of there, but running away was considered a cowardly move. No way was he going to be a he possibly wreck the camera that was on Fuji's neck? Maybe not...

"Well, now that everyone's here...." said Fuji, "The dance is about to start. Let's go, already," and Fuji led the way. The others followed, Ryoma being dragged in by Momo and Eiji. Tezuka was last in the group, dreading the moment...

_On the dance floor........_

It was dark in the auditorium. A disco ball was hung on the ceiling, reflecting lights. Red, green, white, blue, pink, purple, and many other colors of lights were flying around. There was a table with refreshments and snacks piled up on it. A DJ was on the stage, controlling the music. Students were all over the place, some were dancing, some were talking, some were eating, and some just hung around the wall.

"Well...the old man sure dressed up this place," commented Momo, who was looking around the room.

"Momo, don't call the principal an old man!" said Oishi.

"Gomen..."

Fuji was somewhere in the dance room. When they had entered, Fuji had went ahead and looked all over the place. Strange, where was Sakuno? He had thought that Tomoka would drag Sakuno into this no matter what. Where could they be? They didn't bail, now, did they? He hoped not....he still had blackmail pictures to take on his camera....

A yelp caught the regulars' ears. It was Sakuno. Tomoka was pulling her into the auditorium, forcefully. Everyone sweatdropped at that sight.

"Tomoka, this isn't such a good idea!!" protested Sakuno. She was still trying to pull the other way, the way OUT of the auditorium.

"What are you saying?? This is a once in a lifetime chance! Most people -tug- would just DIE -tug- to dance with the bucho!!" said Tomoka, "Now just come in and just dance -tug- with the bucho as planned!" Tomoka finally won the tugging war. It seemed like Tomoka had a lot of strength when it came to pulling Sakuno around.

"Fuji-sempai!! Here we are!!!" called Tomoka, "And here's Sakuno!!" The regulars turned around. Sure enough, they were here. Ryoma rolled his eyes and seriously wished if someone would just come into the room and shoot him to get him out of his misery. Tezuka wanted to die as well....

Fuji went over to the two first years. Sakuno started thinking frantically, trying to think of a way to get out of the mess that she was in.

"F-fuji-sempai...Maybe we really shouldn't do this...I mean..." Sakuno turned extremely red, "The upper class freshmen....the fans of....bucho...they might come and kill me.....I-I don't want to get hunted down....."

Well, that certainly was one to put it, thought Ryoma, the fangirls of Tezuka were just like Tomoka...they were persistent stalkers. If they ever saw anyone going near their beloved bucho, they would hunt that particular person down....

"Saa, Sakuno-chan, that won't happen. Tezuka and I will stop them, won't we, Tezuka?" Fuji directed a smile at Tezuka. Tezuka rolled his eyes away, "His silence means yes," answered Fuji, for Tezuka, "Now, let's get you on the dance floor with Tezuka..."

"N-no! I mean...I don't want to..."Sakuno trailed off, "Th-they're not going to put up a slow dance so there's no possible way," Oh come on, Sakuno, she thought, You've GOT to think of some excuse better then this!!!! What about the whole I-think-I'm-sick-and-I-don't-want-to-give-it-to-anyone excuse?

"Alright, everybody! Here's a slow dance! Couples, get on the dance floor!!" said the DJ. A slow rhthymic (spelling????) music slowly rang from the huge stereos.

"So much for that excuse..." thought Sakuno. There was no way she could get out of this mess now...

"Maa, Sakuno, there's a slow dance now! Now, let's go!" And Tomoka dragged Sakuno to the dance floor. Everyone sweatdropped.

Tezuka was dumbfounded. No....how could this happen....He was frozen in his tracks. Why, oh, why was he so careless!?!?!?

All of the regulars, except for Oishi and Kaidoh, turned evil glances towards Tezuka (A/N: hehe....). They all went towards Tezuka. Tezuka swallowed. All had evil looks on their faces...

"Come on, bucho, the dance is starting..." started Ryoma.

"Yeah, the dance is starting...wouldn't want to miss it, would you?" said Momo.

"It'll be fun," said Taka.

"Yes, very," said Fuji.

"Nya, go dance with Sakuno-chan! It'll be fun..." said Eiji.

"We'll have the penal-tea ready for you if you don't dance..." said Inui, who had a huge steaming jar of penal-tea in his hand. Tezuka turned his head away from that juice in disgust.

Without any warning, all of the regulars pushed Tezuka to the dance floor.

"Good luck, bucho!!!" they all yelled as they ran off. Tezuka was left standing there, alone...well, not really since Sakuno was beside him....

Tezuka looked at Sakuno. She was trembling with nervousness. Poor girl, he thought, being forced into this....(A/N: o.O is he pitying her!? nooo!!!!!) He looked at Fuji. Fuji smiled, like always, and waved a small picture in his hand. Tezuka scowled. It was the picture of....nevermind, he didn't want to remember anything from that day.

Tezuka sighed. He really had no choice, anyway....Turning to Sakuno, he mumured, "Gomen nasai...I have no choice...my reputation's done for if I don't..." He held out his hands, palms up. Sakuno continued to tremble. Hesitantly, she put her hands into Tezuka's. Slowly, not to mention reluctantly, the two began to dance (A/N: yatta! tezuka's dancing!!!).

Tomoka wanted to burst into tears. Sakuno was finally dancing!!!!

The regulars were snickering. The picture the bucho and Sakuno dancing was just absolutely hilarious! They couldn't help but laugh. Eiji looked at Fuji and sweatdropped. Fuji had his camera up, and he was taking tons of pictures of Tezuka and Sakuno together.

In the end, Ryoma didn't dance with Sakuno.....he was let off the hook by Fuji. Ryoma hated to admit it, but he kind of did wanted to go to the dance...he wanted to see the sight of the bucho dancing with Sakuno, but he knew that the others were going to force him to dance with Sakuno. Luckily, they didn't force him to do it.

_Tezuka's house..._

Tezuka returned home somewhere around 10. He took off his shoes and was about to go upstairs when he heard a loud hysterical scream again. He went into the kitchen. It was his parents. What the hell were they holding in their hands?

"Ara? Son, why didn't you tell us that you had a date at that dance at your school?" asked his father.

What!? How did his parents know!? Tezuka looked at the picture, dreading what the picture was...hopefully it wasn't about.....It was. The picture was of him dancing with Sakuno.

"Fuji....I'll get back at you for this..." thought Tezuka, furiously.

"Ohhh, my Kuni-chan is finally growing up!!!!!" and his mother burst into another stream of happy tears. Tezuka snatched the picture from his mother and tore it in half.

"Ara? Kuni-chan, what'd you do that for?? We were going to keep it as a memory!!! You and your first dance!!!" said his mother.

"It is not going to be kept!" said Tezuka,"And no, she was not my date at that dance!"

And with that, Tezuka stormed off into his room. One thought remained in his head...he was going to get back at Fuji somehow....somehow....

Author's notes: How'd ya like this one? Lolz, I had fun with this one, haha Read and review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Nya! I'm running out of ideas for this fanfiction!!! Erm…anyone have any ideas??? XDD Hopefully, this chapter won't be so desperate that it sounds….stupid…..okay, here goes…..well, I'll probably end this fic...cause like, I can't think of any other blackmailing ideas that Fuji can do to theother regulars...this lil idea springed up when I was reading my old fanfic, Drama Teacher, you know, the whole play? Here goes a little modification...mehehehe...Sooner or later...I think I will end this fanfic...ohh..so sad..(sob)

**Fuji's Blackmailing: Chapter 8**

Gleaming saphire eyes were watching the regulars. Fuji smiled. How could the regulars be so confident? He had managed to blackmail Tezuka and Ryoma....who else could be his target? His eyes scanned through the locker room for a suitable target of blackmailing. An idea popped into his head. It would take too long to blackmail every single member in the tennis team. Why not do it all at once? Fuji's smile became even wider as he thought of this new idea. Oh, he was so evil, wasn't he?

Fuji's mind started plotting out his new scheme. He was in the middle of it when he was interrupted by Inui.

"Fuji," said Inui.

"Ara? What is it?" asked Fuji, with his innocent smile back on,"Something you want to say?"

"There's a 99.2 that you're up to something today and it's not going to be too pleasant. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Hm? No, I'm not up to something,"

"My data can't be wrong when it comes to deciding personalities..."

"You never know. Data's never perfect, no offense,"

"...." Inui walked away muttering several words.

Fuji grinned. Well, that was one person that he managed to keep away from his plots. Now, where was Tezuka? He was going to need to ask him permission to do _something_...His eyes finally rested on the tall captain.

"Tezuka," said Fuji. Tezuka didn't even look at him until he was finished putting his things away in his locker.

"Hn. What?" Tezuka wasn't too pleased with Fuji, especially after the whole school dance incident...the blackmail-tezuka-so-that-he-would-dance-with-Sakuno plot....

"I was wondering...Can you possibly have everyone stay for at least just 10 minutes after practice in the locker room? I want to discuss something with them..."

Tezuka looked at Fuji. Once again, Fuji's smile was wider than usual. That meant no good. How could Fuji think of another plot when one had just happened!?

"What is it that you're planning to discuss?" he asked.

"Oh...just a little...fun activity,"

Fun? Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Like hell it was fun...Fun for Fuji maybe, but not for him....or anyone else who got blackmailed.

"So....can you do that favor for me, Tezuka?" asked Fuji. He put on one of his innocent smiles that he always used to persuade other people,"Please?"

Tezuka twitched an eyebrow. He sighed,"Fine,"

"Thanks," Fuji ran off. Tezuka shook his head. What on earth was Fuji planning now?.....

_Practice gone and over with..._

"Alright, minna!" said Tezuka, "Stay afterwards a bit after you're all done changing. Fuji has something to say..."

Everyone's head cocked up. Fuji had something to say? Ryoma's mind started clicking. What was the smiling tensai up to now?

After everyone was done changing, Fuji cleared his throat for attention. Everyone looked at him.

"I was thinking,"began Fuji, "that we could all do something...special...once in a while...so I talked with this teacher....and I thought that it would be nice if we could do a mini school play....the cast is the tennis team itself,"

Silence draped around them. What....did Fuji just say?

"Um....Fuji...what did you just say?" asked Oishi.

Fuji repeated the same thing. Ryoma felt like he wanted to faint. Kami-sama help him!!!! Tell him that this was NOT happening...surely this was NOT happening!!!!!

".....um...Fuji-sempai," said Momo.

"Yes?"

"What's the play going to be about?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Thanks, Momo. Right, the school play's going to be," Fuji said,"Little Red Riding Hood,"

At that point it seemed like the air had completely left the room.

"Well," Taka said nervously,"We'll need to have the girl's tennis team to help on this, wouldn't we? I mean...someone will have to play little red riding hood, right?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we've got someone VERY suited for the job..." said Fuji," Echizen?" Fuji caught Echizen trying to sneak out of the locker room.

"I DON'T WANNA DO IT!!!!" shrieked Ryoma.

Author's notes: Nya, can you imagine Ryoma screaming? Lol, XD Fuji's so evil...read and review please!!! oh yeah, and please give me some ideas on the blackmailing....i'm out...XDDDD R&R!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I wish I did though…

Waiii, thanks for all those ideas!!!! I never thought that I'd get any, but yay!!!!

CelicaChick: Aw poor Tezuka! And Ryoma getting off scott free... Fuji so bad! Oh he needs to be blackmailed so badly!

Wow…lotsa people wanna see the tensai get blackmailed, eh? Hmm…not a bad idea…thing is, how can I fit it in???? Maybe after I finish the play? Or maybe something happens in the end?? Lol!!! I'll try!!!

Tsubame Gaeshi: well, this story is really funny :P hahaha and poor tezuka. i won't mind dancing with him, actually, and neither will his fans. hahaha! hmm.. it would have been pretty interesting if ryoma danced with sakuno. cuteness! i've seen fanart of tezuka and sakuno and it's.. pretty interesting. hahaa! and i think it's spelled as 'rhythmic', if i'm not mistaken. and fuji's evil nya! well in your fic. haha update !

o.O I don't think anyone would mind…ha! Yes, I know, I spelled rhythmic (I got it!) wrong…I'm horrible at spelling that word…fanart of sakuno and tezuka!? Wow…I never even saw that before…thankies for the review!!!

dwilivia: i was laughing when i read this chapter... muahahahahaha... i think my love for Fuji just sky rocketed... oh! how i love buchou torture... nyahahahhahaha...

Torture for the captain…I think I'm being a bit mean towards the buchou though…always picking him as the target for the blackmailing….XDDD

KagomeGirl21: squeels in delight OMG thank you thank you thank you u are the second person who has responded to my reviews i leave. OMG thank you!  
clears throat ahem anyways i have a small idea how about after this one you have a way for the whole team to get back at fuji. heh fuji's blackmail backfires on him by the team or something ive always wanted to write something like that but im still working on writting fics good enough for here. sweatdrops if u read A MomoRyo Christmas you will understand what i mean heh anyways good luck and i cant wait to read what u write next

I was? Heh, lol! Anyways, hmmm…fuji's blackmail backfires? Kinda hard to believe that…but still funny, ha!! I'd like to try that though…maybe stick it as a chapter maybe? Hmmm….

Risa-Chan: LMAO... XD... Poor tennis team... but I still think that really isn't blackmailing... that's more like causing an embarrassing moment... hm... I agree with KagomeGirl21's idea... have the plan backfire...

either that, have Tezuka, Ryoma and Eiji (Eiji because he's the most logical choice for this matter) actually, no, have the entire team plot to do something evil against Fuji... if you want, pull in Yuuta... I'm sure Fuji's sweet little brother probably knows a few secrets about Fuji that he would not like anyone to know... -evil laugh-

Or, on the day of the play, Tezuka gets the girls tennis team to go in their place after paying them or something (or go on a date with them lol...) hm... what else can my little brain think of...

Since Fuji has been targetting Ryoma a lot... maybe Ryoma could do something (perhaps with Sakuno) to get Fuji back... maybe hide his catus? or his camera?

Or, Yumiko (Fuji's sister) just "happened" to "drop" a photo album with all of Fuji's pictures at Eiji's bag when Eiji was over at Fuji's house. (Eiji and Fuji are best friends so I'm assuming they go to each other's houses a lot)

Or another idea, everyone (minus Fuji of course) goes to another school for help... Hyotei perhaps... have Atobe help them since he is flithy rich... Maybe even Fudomine, or St. Rudolph... lol... maybe Mizuki could play a role in this... They plan the "Fuji's Ulitmate Bad Day Where Everything Goes Wrong, Everywhere" People involved: Everyone... Just a little a few suggestions that I now realize that half of them don't even make any sense... lol...

Well, hope these ideas get the plot bunnies jumping... either that, feed them some carrots.. lol.. keep writing nya!! Happy New Year!! -

O.O…wow…big review…the ideas are rather interesting though…the whole team doing something against Fuji…kinda hard to pull off…pulling Yuuta in, now THAT would be something I'd like to do cause Yuuta…er…I've got a soft spot for him…XDD Now, Tezuka have the girls do the play? I'm betting they'd make him do something in "exchange"….mehehe…kinda hard to pull off, too, but I'll try and see what I can cook up…Ryoma doing something to get back at Fuji…now that's something I'd like to see…our lil o'chibi targeting back at the smiling tensai!! Du-du-du-du!!! Haha, I'm having fun with this!! Photo album with Eiji….hmmm…maybe some of Fuji's embarrassing moments in that album? Yes…(evil thoughts come to mind), hehe…what!? All the schools come over!? Man, that'll be hard to pull off…but then again, a sight of Shinji mumbling around and having fuji listen to him sympathetically isn't too bad, ne? Fuji's ultimate bad day where everything goes wrong, everywhere…er…I don't think I've ever seen Fuji go in a bad day…

RoYale: XD Ryoma shrieking? Somehow, I really can see that... Anyway, it's just like Fuji to bring up something else after the dance, since the torture never ends anyway. As for ideas, a lot of the stuff people write tends to be seasonal, so the next thing that'd be coming up is Valentine's Day. .;; But without that...hmm...has anyone done a PoT version of Real World? It's just fun putting the boys in reality TV situations. XD Enjoyed the chapter, and waiting to see Ryoma in Red, Happy New Year's Eve, please keep on writing

Well..I once had this dream of ryoma shrieking and that's where I got the shole shrieking idea, haha. Yes, yes, the torture never ends!! Well..I suppose, this fanfic would have to end someday...XDDD Valentine's day...I'll think of something..mehehehe

WAII, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll finish the play first, and then...I'll use some blackmail ideas MWAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!

**Fuji's Blackmailing: Chapter 9**

"Ryoma, stay still!!" Fuji struggled with the younger boy.

"Let go!! I don't want to!!!!" Ryoma tried to run out the door, but in vain. Fuji had caught Ryoma and had pulled him back.

"Ryoma, just cooperate!! You could have been done a long while ago if you would just put that hood on!!" said Fuji. After a pause, he added quickly, "With the skirt and the shoes and the ribbons, of course,"

"Like hell I'm putting them on!!!" snapped Ryoma.

"And that's why I'm putting them on for you," replied the smiling tensai.

Ryoma scowled. They were in the boys' changing room. Fuji had dragged him in here, not even hearing his protests. Eiji and Momo had also followed along, wanting to see Ryoma in a skirt again.

"Nya, O'Chibi, want some help with the ribbons?" teased Eiji, who played with the PINK ribbons in his hands.

Ryoma stared at the ribbons horrifiyingly. No...not pink...

Without a warning, Fuji managed to slip the hood onto Ryoma's head. Ryoma gasped for air, for the hood strangled him at first. Fuji pulled on the PINK skirt with white laces on Ryoma and zipped it up. Last of all, Fuji held Ryoma down while Momo and Eiji put on the shoes and socks.

The image was rather....adorable if you put it in girlish terms. Ryoma really did look like a 9 year old girl now. A cute little adorable girl that looked ready to go onto a play. The expression on Ryoma's face, however, wasn't cute at all...well, maybe it was, considering the pout was rather adorable, but...the eyes looked ready to kill...

"Nya, O'Chibi's so cute!!" Eiji glomped the small girl..er...boy.... Fuji had fastened on the ribbons with unnatural speed on Ryoma's hair. He looked satisfied, "Alright, out you go and say hi to the tennis team,"

Ryoma gaped. "What?!" But before he could do anything, Fuji shoved him out of the changing room...

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

"Man, how much longer are they going to take?" asked Oishi, worriedly. He was worried that Fuji might have some other sadistic plan to make Ryoma look like a girl again.

Unfortunately, he was right.

The door opened and out came Fuji's voice, "Presenting Little Red Riding Hood!!" Eiji laughed and Momo snickered. Ryoma was standing there, obviously shocked at what Fuji had done to him.

Silence....

Everyone didn't know what to say. Ryoma looked like a..a..a little girl who was reading to go out trick-or-treating and was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood!! Even Tezuka was shocked at what Fuji had done to the young freshman.

Ryoma scowled. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Now, now, is that how a girl should talk, Echizen?" teased Fuji, his smile sadistic as ever, "If I remember correctly, Little Red Riding Hood was never that unpolite,"

"I. am. not. playing. the. stupid. character. in. your. freaking. play!" said Ryoma through gritted teeth.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" a scream came through the hall. Ryoma groaned. Oh hell no...please not her...please not that stalker...

"Ryoma, you are so adorable that way!!!!" shrieked Tomoka.

Great. It was the stalker...

"Oh my god!! How'd you become so adorable??? Fuji-sempai, was this your doing???" Tomoka went on and on. Ryoma gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Everyone else had sweatdrops.

"Please..somebody...just come and shoot me...I don't care if I don't live any longer..my life'sa nightmare..." thought Ryoma.

Author's note: Wah..short chappie...but I'll make it up somehow!!!! R&R plz!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, sadly. Nya, sorry for the late update, I was up studying several nights in a row because of those stupid tests! Anyways, I'll make this chappie the end of the play because…I'm thinking of something for Valentine's Day on this fanfic…or or or maybe I'll probably end this fanfic of Fuji blackmailing other people and use the Valentine fanfic on another story..yeah…maybe that would work, haha.

KagomeGirl21: waii so cute! very KAWAII! u so need to get back at Fuji after the play lol. i do want to see the fun tortures on the team first lol and then blackmail fuji thanks again for replying

I like replying…lol, XDD I'm thinking of the whole sequel to get back at Fuji after the play, but then…the story might be too long…hmm…or not…I'll probably have the play finished on this chapter and then…yeah! Get back at Fuji on Valentine's day! (nodnod)

Risa-Chan: lol... Poor Ryoma... guess Eiji and Momoshiro are enjoying this as well... that is until Fuji targets them... -evil laugh- Blackmailing Fuji... I say after the play or even a seperate story or as a sequel if the play happens to be MANY chapters long (at least like 10 or something)  
Nya... Maybe Ryoma can pay someone in his fanclub to play little red riding hood... i bet they'd all line up to do that for Ryoma... lol... well, keep writing nya-

Yesh yesh, they are enjoying this, aren't they? Nya, sequel or not? I'm so confused……

RoYale: ...now that I think about it, Ryoma WOULD make a very pretty girl...XDD I think I'll hang on to that mental image a bit longer. A short but funny chapter, I liked it a lot. Now that Tomoka's here, what about Sakuno? . I wonder how she'll react when her Ryoma-san is prettier than her...

...just kidding. Sort of. . Enjoyed it, please keep on writing

Thankies! Thinking about it, ryoma being prettier than tomoka? That'd be kinda nasty…or maybe not, cause everyone's so evil…haha, Sakuno wasn't there, maybe cause I felt like she could wander around with Tomoka all over the place, or maybe I was just lazy…XDD curse my laziness

Koori no Tenshi: Unyah! Sry 4 not reviewing so long! I hav no internet access laz mth. Anyway good job! I really love ur story

Oh n I really love e idea abt Atobe n e other sch in it. I m in love wif Atobe-sama! So if u can put him in? pretty please? I m a lil bit out of idea here... I'll try to help u think out of smth

Put Atobe in this story? Nya, I'm not so sure…(Atobe fans don't kill me!) But then again, I can probably put him in some other lil sequel I'm planning for Valentine's Day…Nya! I'll think of something!

WAIIIII, I'MMA SO HAPPY ABOUT THE REVIEWS! Nya, the thing I'm not so sure about is that should I put a Sequel to this fanfic or just another totally different story on Valentine's Day? Here are the two choices I'm thinking of...

Valentine's Day where Fuji gets blackmailed by everyone else on the Seigaku team…it'll be a sequel or...

Valentine's Day where Fuji also gets blackmailed, but other schools are involved…dunno if I can pull this one off, but I'll think of some idea…hopefully…basically, I'm thinking of pulling Yuuta into this idea (nodnod, yup, due to Risa-Chan's previous idea)…and that way, I can pull Mizuki in this evil lil plot, and I can also pull in a lot of the other characters (if I can pull it off, that is…). Chances are, the characters will be kind of OOC cause some of the characters just really don't shine…

LET THE STORY BEGIN ALREADY!

Fuji's Blackmailing Chapter 10

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Oishi, worriedly.

"Relax, nothing's going to happen," said Fuji, "Besides, everyone will get a part in this play,"

"Nya, Fuji, what do you mean by 'everyone'?" asked Eiji, bouncing around.

"The entire tennis team, of course,"

"Nyah?"

"Fuji-sempai, we never agreed on this…" protested Momoshiro.

"Yes, we did,"

"When?"

"I asked you all about the play, and everyone agreed. Remember?"

"…………"

Fuji grinned. Well, technically, the Seigaku tennis team really didn't agree. He just kind of brought up the idea and dragged everyone into this. No one wasn't complaining, except for Echizen, that was.

"There, finished," Fuji shuffled the written lots. Each lot had the name of the character that the lucky drawer would get. There were nine parts to play, including Little Red Riding Hood…

"On the count of three, everyone pulls the lots," said Fuji. He held the lots out in his hand. Everyone took hold of one.

"One…two…three!" Lots were drawn and unfolded.

"WHAT?" screamed Momo.

"Fssh…" hissed Kaidoh.

"Hmm…iiData…" said Inui.

"…" Tezuka said nothing.

"Erm…" Oishi stared at his piece of paper.

"Nya?" The energetic redhead looked at his paper confusingly.

"Well, mine's not that bad…"commented Taka quietly.

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma. He obviously had nothing to say, since his part was already decided by the evil smiling sadist.

"So, what parts did you guys get?" Fuji grinned. He simply had to hear this.

"I got the part of a tree…" said Taka. Ryoma looked at Taka, eyes pleading. Please, he'd do anything to get the role of a tree! All you have to do is to just stand there, nothing else! Unfortunately, Taka didn't see Ryoma's pleading eyes.

"That's nice," said Fuji, "Oishi, what did you get?"

"…uhh…" Oishi really didn't want to say it out.

"Nya, Oishi, what'd you get?" Eiji peeked over Oishi's shoulder and saw the piece of paper, "Hoi hoi! Oishi, you got the part of being Grandma!"

Everyone held in their snickers. Well, that role certainly suited Oishi…him being the Mother of Seigaku, of course.

"Eiji, that wasn't nice,"

"But it's funny, nya!"

"Eiji, if you're so happy, what part did you get?"

"Me? Oh…um…"Eiji looked at his sheet of paper, "The puppy!"

"Puppy?" Everyone was confused. There was a dog in the play?

"Saa, did you all forget the story already? When Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandma get eaten by the Big Bad Wolf, a hunter comes to save them. The hunter has a dog," explained Fuji.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Eiji got lucky, that's all. The role of a dog was easy to play. Just bark and run around on all fours and pretend that your senses are really sharp.

"Ne, Momo, what did you get?" asked Fuji.

"The hunter! Eiji-sempai, I'll be acting as your owner in this play!" said Momo.

"Nya, I'm still your upperclass freshman, Momo," said Eiji.

Ryoma smirked. The thought of Eiji-sempai as a dog and Momo being the owner was an amusing image.

"Tezuka, what did you get?" asked Fuji, his grin even more mischievous than before.

"…the well…" Tezuka gritted his teeth. What the hell was Fuji thinking when he wrote down the lots? It was not funny!

"The well?" once again, everyone was confused. Since when was the well a part in the play?

Fuji grinned. Really, he hadn't planned on writing out the well as part of the cast, but since he wanted the whole tennis team into the play, he had to think of other parts besides the main ones. That was when he came up with the well and the tree. The hunter and the dog also came in later when he realized that he needed more parts.

Another smirk formed on Ryoma's face. Bucho got the part of a well, eh? Now wouldn't that be funny…"Somebody go ahead and toss a coin into bucho and see if their wish comes true," he thought, amusingly.

"Saa…that leaves Inui and Kaidoh," said Fuji, "Inui, what did you get?"

"There was a 95 chance that I would pick something that was rather plain…but then again, the last 5 I was rather sure that I would get something that was embarrassing…If I had chosen the lot towards the right, I would have gotten an even more embarrassing part, so I decided to pick the one to the left," Inui paused. He opened his mouth to say even more…

"Shut up and get on with the direct answer, Inui!" everyone barked.

"...the tree," said Inui.

"Alright, that leaves Kaidoh. Kaidoh, what part did you pick?" asked Fuji.

"Isn't it obvious? The last and major part would be the Big Bad Wolf!" said Momo, "Oi, mamushi, you got the villain part! You're going to wear a wolf suit! Ha!"

"Shut up, baka peach! (lame insult, we all know, but that's what Kaidoh says to Momo…)" Kaidoh snarled. It was true. He had gotten the Big Bad Wolf. If only he had picked the one to his left…he would have gotten the tree..but noo, he just HAD to pick the one to his right…

"Nya, Fuji, we all have parts. But what was yours, nya?" asked Eiji.

"Me? Oh, I got the narrator," said Fuji, his grin even wider. Ryoma scowled.

"Okay, we'll rehearse…my sister has the costumes all fit and ready, so just come here at the school at 7," said Fuji.

_Echizen Residence…6:30 PM_

Ryoma scowled. He was in a nasty mood. Why? Reason number one, his baka oyaji.

"Boy, you are just simply hilarious!" laughed Nanjiroh, "Why didn't you tell us that your school was holding a play? We wouldn't laugh!"

As if he wasn't right now…

Basically, he had gone home, eaten dinner, and was ready to get out of the house to go to the school before Fuji had any chance to do anything else. It was just at that time that his baka oyaji just HAD to come along and ask him where he was going. Ryoma didn't answer, hoping to just sneak off without any fuss, but his father had managed to catch him and grabbed his backpack. Before Ryoma knew what was happening, Nanjiroh had dug into the backpack and took out the bag which was where the horrid Little Red Riding Hood costume was.

"Ryoma, I never knew that you would look so cute in a girl's outfit!" squealed Nanako.

Reason number two why he was so pissed off. Nanako had entered the living room when she heard Nanjiroh and Ryoma bickering. She looked at the costume, and screamed with delight. She had made Ryoma put the costume on, and she had even put the disgusting ribbons on his hair.

_Click! Flash!_

Reason number three why he was just so darn mad! Nanjiroh had his camera out, and was taking pictures!

"Enough!" Ryoma tackled his father and started fighting for the camera. Why was his family so weird? And why was he constantly surrounded by idiots?

"Hell no, brat! I've got blackmail pictures to take!" said Nanjiroh. Ryoma felt his temper boil even hotter. How many blackmail pictures did his father have to take? There was the one during the drama teacher's play. Not to mention, Fuji also had blackmail pictures too! Damn, damn, damn!

_Seigaku Auditorium…6:45_

The audience was already seated. Many were murmuring on how surprising this whole school play was. No one had ever thought of the fact that the boys' tennis team was going to put on a play for everyone to see. Wouldn't that have been major embarrassment for them? Scratch that-it'd be an embarrassment for ANYONE.

A particular redhead kept on peeping through the curtains.

"Nya, so many people…" he said, "Nya, Fuji, do I have to put on this collar? It's heavy…"

Fuji glanced over at his best friend, "I suppose you don't have to. It is kind of heavy…we wouldn't want you to suffocate, would we, Eiji?"

"Mou, Fuji, you're so mean, nya!" Eiji was already in his costume, for he didn't mind the role of playing as a dog. He loved puppies and kittens! (A/N: awww…that's cute…)

Fuji, on the other head, was plainly dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Narrators didn't have to be too fancy, right?

Eiji bounced over to the dressing room. "Nya, Oishi, are you done?"

"Eiji…leave me alone…"came a voice. Oishi sounded stressed…well, maybe embarrassed would be the better word for it.

"Nya? Something wrong?" asked Eiji. He didn't want his doubles partner hurt or anything.

"No, really, nothing's wrong…" replied Oishi.

"Nya, you don't sound right anyhow,"

"I'm fine. Maybe it's better if I just didn't do the play tonight,"

"Nya? You can't do that! Why?"

"It's because of…personal…reasons,"

"Nya, are you sick?"

"No, no! I'm fine!"

Eiji couldn't stand it anymore. What was wrong with Oishi? "Oishi, I'm coming in, nya," Without much thinking, Eiji opened the door.

"Eiji!" Too late. Eiji already entered.

Silence…

Fuji felt laughter erupting up his throat. He held it in. It did take a lot of self-control, though. On the other hand, Eiji was doubling in laughter.

"Eiji, it's not funny!"

"Nyahaha, I can't help it! "laughed Eiji, "You're dressed as the grandma, nya!"

At first thought, most people would feel sorry for the fuku-buchou of Seigaku's tennis team, since he was in a huge dress and a wig was on his head. However, on second thought, anyone would be laughing their heads off. The sight was VERY amusing…(A/N: sorry, Oishi…)

Ryoma was about to turn around the corner of the hallway when he heard an all too familiar voice that was laughing. He scowled, then turned around the corner.

He stopped. What the hell had happened to Oishi?

Ryoma rubbed his eyes. Maybe it was a mistake? He looked again.

Well, Fuji seemed pretty normal. Nothing had gone wrong with him. Eiji? Well, despite being dressed in a dog's suit, he was fine, too. Ryoma's eyes traveled to the other person in the room. Why was a grandma here in the dressing room?

Then it hit Ryoma.

"Oishi-sempai," he said, "Why are you wearing _that?" _Ryoma made his last word sound like as if it was something loathsome.

"The play…" was the weak reply.

Ryoma blinked. Of course. He had forgotten. The mother of Seigaku was playing the old grandma in the play. Wait. If Oishi was playing the grandma…then that meant that since he was playing Little Red Riding Hood…oh hell no…Ryoma shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking too much…

"Ano, Fuji?" Taka came in, dressed all in brown "I'm he-Oishi, what happened?"

Oishi resisted the urge to scream.

Fuji cut in, saving the fuku-buchou from explaining, "Oh, just the costume for the play. Taka, go ahead and just put this," Fuji held up this big blob of green paper, "on your head and hold these two," Fuji held up two sticks with fake leaves, "in your hands,"

"Okay," Taka shrugged everything off. Playing the role of a tree wasn't hard. All you do is just stand there.

"As for you, Ryoma," came Fuji's sadistic voice. Ryoma gulped, "Do you think you can go in the dressing room and put on that costume without any struggle?"

"I'm not a baby," snapped Ryoma.

"It's not that that I'm worried about. The thing that's the biggest issue is you putting on that costume," Fuji's smile became wider.

"…" What could Ryoma do? Fuji had blackmail pictures, enough to send him into complete insaneness. He had to put on the freaking costume, but he simply couldn't even think of putting on a DRESS!

"Just as I thought. You can't, since the costume's a dress," said Fuji, "Oh well. The sooner we do this, the sooner we'll get over it,"

"What?" Before Ryoma had time to react, Fuji pulled him into the dressing room with Eiji. He shrieked in terror.

_6:50 PM_

"God, they are taking forever," said Momo. He was in his hunter's costume. By this time, all of the other cast members were there.

"I feel sorry for Echizen, though," said Taka, "Dressed up as a girl and all that,"

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh himself wasn't in too good of a mood. He was in a wolf's costume, and the fur itched!

Tezuka said nothing. He still couldn't believe that he got the part of becoming the well. He was going to have to deal with holding Kaidoh by his feet…not a pretty picture.

"99 that you're pissed off, buchou," said Inui. Tezuka glared at him.

"Finally, nya! We're done!" Eiji called. He opened the door. Out came Ryoma and Fuji behind him. Fuji had a sadistic smile plastered onto his face.

Silence…

Obviously, everyone was shocked. Fuji had dolled Ryoma up, just like the time in the Halloween party. Ryoma scowled. He was wearing a hideous costume and the disgusting stuff that girls call make-up.

Fuji cleared his throat for attention, "Ahem. Now that we're all here, we can start the play,"

With nothing to say, everyone headed towards the auditorium…

_On-stage performance…_

The play started off with Fuji, introducing Little Red Riding Hood, who was walking with a basket in his hand.

"On a wonderful sunny day, Little Red Riding Hood was told to bring some cakes and dishes for her grandmother, who lived across the hill. Her mother told her to be careful and never talk to strangers. With that, Little Red Riding Hood left and went on her way," said Fuji.

Ryoma walked across the stage as slowly as he could. He hated the gasps that he heard from the crowd, obviously from his "fan-club". Delighted whispers saying, "Oh my god! Ryoma-sama is so cute!" made him even more pissed off.

"Little Red Riding Hood was well on her way when all of a sudden, a big bad wolf comes in her way,"

Kaidoh walked out. Snickers from the crowd could be heard.

"Fsshhh…Little Red Riding Hood, where are you going?" said Kaidoh, pretending as best as he could.

"I'm on my way to my grandmother's house to give her the goddamn cakes and dishes," said Ryoma through gritted teeth, with a flat tone. Who cares if he just swore?

The tennis team's jaws dropped. Bad Ryoma! Shame on him for swearing in public!

Hiding his shock, Kaidoh continued, "Fsshh…Why don't you follow me? I'll bring you to your grandma's house,"

"No thanks. My mother said not to follow strangers," and with that Ryoma stomped off (A/N: STOMP STOMP STOMP!).

The scene changed. Kaidoh entered the cabin. There was Oishi, on the rocking chair.

"Who are you?" acted Oishi, feeling stupid.

"Fssh..I am the big bad wolf and I'm here to eat you," said Kaidoh, blushing. He was going to apologize to his sempai later…

"The Big Bad Wolf, due to all of his wickedness, eats Little Red Riding Hood's grandma. He takes Grandma's clothes and disguises himself as Little Red Riding Hood's grandma. What's going to happen?" narrated Fuji.

The scene changed again. Ryoma entered the cabin.

"Grandma, I brought you goddamn fucking cakes and dishes," snapped Ryoma.

Kaidoh twitched. Why was his kohai so unrespectable!

"Fssh…good, just put them on the table," he said.

"Oh, _Grandma,"_ said Ryoma through gritted teeth, "Why are your eyes so big?"

"Fssshhh…all the better to see you with,"

"Why are your ears so big?"

"Fssshhh…all the better to hear you with,"

"Why are your teeth so big?"

"Fssshhh…all the better to eat you with,"

"Oh dear! It seems the Big Bad Wolf had just eaten Little Red Riding Hood! What's going to happen next?" said Fuji.

The scene changed. There was Taka and Inui, standing as still as they could, for they were trees.

Momo came out, "Say, I hear a cry for help," he said, flatly, "Do you hear it, too, Ei—I mean, doggy?"

"Ruff, nya," Everyone snickered. Eiji's habit of saying "nya" in his sentences was becoming a bad one.

"Let's see where it is," Momo sweatdropped, "Remind me not to do any more school plays," he thought.

The scene changed again. There was Tezuka as the well. His fans squealed with delight.

"Oh, look, there's the Big Bad Wolf," said Momo. Really, there was a fake wolf on the ground, with Ryoma and Oishi in it.

Ryoma scowled. Why was he stuck in a freaking wolf suit? That was Kaidoh's role! Not his!

"Ruff, ruff, nya!" Eiji crawled on all fours towards the wolf suit. Momo followed.

"I hear the cry for help from this wolf," Momo kicked Ryoma, trying to get him to say "Help, help!". Instead, he got a huge yell of "Ow!"

"The hunter cuts the wolf's stomach open and frees Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother," said Fuji, "They have a plan,"

Out came Ryoma and Oishi. Oishi was clearly embarrassed, dressed in a dress and all. Now he knew how Ryoma felt…

"Are you okay?" asked Momo. Eiji barked in response, with a nya at the end, too.

"Yeah, we're fine..very fine…" Ryoma glared at Momo for kicking him.

"What shall we do with the wolf?" asked Momo.

"I know, let's sew his stomach together and fill it up with rocks," said Oishi.

"The hunter, the dog, and Little Red Riding Hood hurry to get rocks to fill up the Big Bad Wolf's stomach," said Fuji.

Kaidoh had already replaced the fake wolf suit on the ground, and so he was lying there. Ryoma came back first with a rock. Instead of gently putting it in the extra pouch in the costume, Ryoma threw it.

"Uumph!" grunted Kaidoh. What the hell?

Everyone sweatdropped. Bad Ryoma! Naughty!

In the end, the pouch was filled and Oishi pretended to sew the stomach together.

"Hurry, everyone! Let's get out of here before he wakes up!" said Momo. Everyone followed him.

Kaidoh gets up, but not after a huge effort. That sack of rocks was HEAVY! Why couldn't they have just used paper?

"Fsssh…I feel thirsty. I want some water," said Kaidoh. He walked over to where the well was…or rather, where Buchou was…by the time he walked over there, he was panting in sweat. Inui and Taka were trying hard not to laugh.

Grunting, Kaidoh leaned over the well's edge. The plan was for Kaidoh to fall in, head first, and have Tezuka hold Kaidoh's feet to prevent Kaidoh from any head concussion. Well, it worked. Sort of. Kaidoh did go in, and Tezuka did get Kaidoh by the feet, but his head hit the ground anyway, for the entire weight was too much for Tezuka to bear.

"And with that, the hunter, the dog, the grandmother, and Little Red Riding Hood lived happily ever after!" ended Fuji, with a bow. Applause roared from the crowd.

"I'll show you a happy ending, Fuji!" thought Ryoma fiercely.

End

Author's notes: Whew! Finished with this story! Yeah! Well, how was it? Tell me! Took me forever just to finish this one! Long one, but…at least I finished the story! I'll be writing another story for Valentine's day, hee! Any suggestions for ideas? I think I might use the one where Eiji discovers a photo album at Fuij's house and shows the pictures to the rest of the tennis team…hmm…(evil laugh) RR PLEASE!


End file.
